community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fistful of Paintballs
Summary:The Greendale Campus becomes a battleground again when another paintball contest begins. Plot Neil is being chased through the poorly lit hallways of Greendale College by Mike and his gang who are armed with paintball guns. He soon finds himself at a dead end as Mike catches up to him. Taunting him, Mike fails to notice that Annie has appeared behind them. After quickly eliminating Mike's gang she takes thier ammunition leaving Neil a weapon. She ends up having to take out Neil as well when he tries to shoot her in the back. Returning to her hide out in the science lab Annie recalls how this competition started. It began with the western themed end of the school year picnic. Dean Pelton anounced that a quick game of Paintball assasin would take place assuring everyone that it would not spiral out of control like last year's. A mascot from "Pistol Patty's Cowboy Creamery", the sponsor of the event, then made the anouncement of the prize, one hundred thousand dollars. Chaos breaks out as the contest begins. Annie's thoughts are then interrupted when the perimeter alarm she had set up around the lab is triggered. When she goes to investigate Abed suddenly appears. He tells her that Jeff wants her to join them as he has a plan which could be mutually benificial. Meanwhile Jeff and Chang are being hunted by the Math club in the library. Finding thmesleves cornered, Chang decides to betray Jeff letting the other side know he is out of ammo. Abed then arrives along with Annie and rescues Jeff although Chang manages to escape. Jeff then tells Annie his plan, hearing a rumor that Pierce has a stockpile of paintball ammo he wants to team up so they can take it from him. They then begin to argue about Pierce as Annie defends his behaviour over the past year and Jeff counters that she's the only one who sees the good in him. The discussion is interrupted with the dramatic appearance of a new player. They flee as he fires at them with twin paintball shotguns. Barley managing to escape him they ended up being captured at (paintball) gunpoint by the rest of the study group lead by Britta. They escort them to Camp Hawthrone, a make shift safe haven from the paintball competition set up inside the cafeteria. Although they are greeted by warmly by Pierce, Jeff and the others still have reservations about his sincerity. TBC Charcacter card titles The epsiode introduces each charcter with a specific card title. It is later revealed in the episode that the crads used to represent them are the same crads they used to vote on wether or not Pierce could stay in the study group. Recurring themes Contnuity: *Neil and Mike return in this episode *The study group deals with Pierce's behaviour over the season *Jeff pats Annie on the head, a gesture he's done before in "Debate 109" and later fully explained in the Season 3 episode "Geography of Global Coflict" *Changs tiger striped paintball gun from "Modern Warfare" makes another appearance Meta references *The episode is named after and shot in the style of Sergio Leone spagehtti westerns, most notably the Dollars trilogy. Obvious homages include: : - The animated title sequence which is done in the style of the movie "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly" : - Abed's outfit which is similar to one Clint Eastwood wore as " The Man with no name" : - The fire appearing behind Abed when he takes out the Math Club members Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes